


Признай очевидное

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), Lenuchka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Reunions, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Force Ghost!Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, the skywalker family tragedy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Когда Вейдер через несколько месяцев после того, как убил Кеноби, услышал его голос, то подумал, что начинает сходить с ума.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Vader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Признай очевидное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Can't Front on That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236755) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> Special thanks to victoria_p (musesfool) for allowing us to translate this work.  
> Бета: [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah/pseuds/Efah)

К тому моменту как Вейдер оказался на Звезде Смерти, он пробыл ситхом почти в два раза дольше, чем джедаем. И все же некоторые вещи глубоко отпечатались в памяти. Например, внутренний голос критиковал его в интеллигентной манере бывшего наставника — Оби-Вана.

«Неужели такая жестокость действительно необходима?» — спросил голос Кеноби после беспощадного уничтожения Вейдером ячейки Повстанцев. Он убил всех ее членов и каждого, кому не повезло подвернуться под руку по дороге.

«Мы несем галактике мир и порядок», — напоминал он себе, никогда не задумываясь о том, насколько противоречиво выглядит ситх, заявляющий, что стремится к миру. Такую софистику мог позволить себе Оби-Ван, но не Вейдер.

«И все-таки необязательно использовать настолько жестокие методы», — ответил мысленный голос, который он приписывал Кеноби. И Вейдер со злым удовольствием напомнил ему (себе), что не он предал, искалечил и затем отказал в легкой смерти от одного удара тому, кому говорил о любви во время дуэли на Мустафаре.

«И кто же неоправданно жесток, учитель?» — упрекнул Вейдер голос, и тот временно замолчал.

Так что он порадовался возможности наконец встретиться с Кеноби, пусть даже теперь тот стал лишь тенью себя прежнего. Вейдер убил его с чувством глубокого удовлетворения. Последняя связь с прошлым Энакина Скайуокера оборвалась, и больше его ничто не сдерживало.

(Мальчика он не учитывал).

***

Побег повстанцев с Саймун I привел Вейдера в холодную и неукротимую ярость. Подчиненные предусмотрительно не попадались ему на глаза по пути в каюту. Эта принцесса-террористка снова ускользнула от него. И Вейдер не горел желанием докладывать учителю, что она все еще жива.

— Зато рабы освобождены, — сказал голос Кеноби, и в этот раз Вейдер мог поклясться, что услышал слова, словно они были произнесены вслух, а не звучали в его голове. — Мне невероятно жаль, что я не слушал, когда ты просил вернуться на Татуин и освободить твою маму и остальных рабов.

Упоминание матери, о которой он не думал уже много лет (что значит еще один повод для стыда среди столь многих?), превратило ярость Вейдера из холодной в пламенную, и только благодаря чистой случайности (или Силе) никто не слышал, как он закричал:

— Я убил тебя, старик! Прекрати болтать.

— Убил, — спокойно согласился Кеноби. — Но, видишь ли, смерть дает бесконечное время для сожалений. А у меня их немало.

Когда-то такое признание порадовало бы, однако сейчас Вейдера больше беспокоило, что у него отказала система жизнеобеспечения и нехватка кислорода вызвала слуховые галлюцинации.

Он добрался до капсулы жизнеобеспечения и приказал меддроиду провести полную диагностику костюма. И задался вопросом, не сходит ли он, наконец, с ума. Когда он был падаваном, ходили слухи… Но нет, нечего думать о своей прежней жизни. Здесь она не имела никакого значения.

— Я не галлюцинация, — заявил Оби-Ван, как только диагностика закончилась и не выявила неполадок в работе систем. — Я так же реален, как ты, пусть и менее материален, чем при жизни.

— Я не настолько глуп, чтобы повестись на твои трюки, старик, — ответил Вейдер и старательно проигнорировал раздражающий ответ Кеноби.

Наконец, голос вздохнул, признавая поражение, и исчез. Вейдер довольно хмыкнул. Должно быть, ему все померещилось из-за того, что он много времени провел в гиперпространстве, или из-за попавших в костюм спор плесени. Он все еще полностью контролировал свои способности.

***

Иногда голос Кеноби возвращался, но Вейдер стойко его игнорировал. Он давно перестал быть импульсивным мальчишкой и не велся на провокации.

И только после встречи с Люком в Облачном городе он не смог промолчать в ответ на упреки Кеноби.

— Я знаю, что ты хороший тактик, но разумно ли было отрезать мальчику руку?

— Замолчи, — взревел Вейдер. Ему хватало и сильнейшего чувства вины за то, что он искалечил сына, нанес ему такую же травму, как Дуку ему самому много лет назад. И слушать нравоучения мертвого учителя было просто невыносимо. — Я убил тебя однажды, Оби-Ван, и без раздумий сделаю это снова.

— О, Дарт, — голос Кеноби издевательски подчеркнул его титул. — Ты не сможешь убить мертвеца.

— Неужели ты еще не понял, как глупо говорить мне, что я чего-то не могу?

Кеноби задумчиво хмыкнул.

Вейдер словно наяву видел, как тот поглаживает бороду. (Уже много лет его не донимали видения, и Вейдер вовсе не жаждал их возвращения).

— Ты прав.

Когда-то он бы гордился тем, что с ним согласились. Сейчас же Вейдер чувствовал только усталость. И не знал, что делать с Люком.

— Он хороший мальчик, — заметил Кеноби, словно продолжая мысль Вейдера. — Импульсивен и склонен к привязанностям, но, возможно, это не настолько тяжкие грехи, как я когда-то считал.

Что?

— Ты извиняешься? — недоверчиво спросил Вейдер.

— Возможно.

— Даже после смерти увиливаешь. Типичный ты, — Вейдер нахмурился. — Я не принимаю твоих извинений, — он вышел из каюты, как будто это могло помешать Кеноби оставить последнее слово за собой. Как будто проклятый голос не звучал у него в голове.

Но в этот раз Кеноби промолчал, позволяя Вейдеру насладиться маленькой победой.

***

Как бы Вейдеру ни хотелось, они не закрыли эту тему.

— О чем ты думал, Энакин? — отчитывал его Кеноби несколько дней спустя, застав за чтением отчета повстанцев. В котором сообщалось, что его сыну поставили протез руки. — Ты вообще думал?

— Как тебе известно, я больше не отзываюсь на это имя. Я лорд ситхов.

— Я заметил, — сухо ответил Кеноби. — Обладая такой силой, ты все еще не научился не причинять боли любимым.

— От любви нет толку, и у меня нет на нее времени, старик. Это слабость, которой можно воспользоваться, а я давно избавился от нее.

— Тогда почему ты так одержим идеей поймать Люка?

— Сила сильна в нем, он станет ценным союзником. Вместе мы положим конец правлению Палпатина и принесем мир галактике.

— Ты так и остался отвратительным лжецом.

— Зато ты всегда был экспертом.

— Ты же не злишься на меня за то, что я инсценировал свою смерть?

— Эта ложь меркнет по сравнению с тем, что ты рассказал Люку о его родителях.

— Но ведь ты утверждаешь, что убил Энакина Скайуокера, — голос Кеноби звучал очень рассудительно, как и всегда, когда он находил противоречие в аргументах противника. — Если ты не любишь мальчика, почему беспокоишься о том, что я ему рассказал?

— Он все равно остается моим сыном, а ты чуть не подтолкнул его к отцеубийству, — все в кабинете задрожало от силы его эмоций. Вейдер сжал кулак, пытаясь подавить гнев. — У него ранимая душа. Ты подумал, как мое убийство на нем отразится? — Он все еще не мог видеть Кеноби, но его присутствие в Силе стало ощущаться мощно. Вейдер давно признал, что, несмотря на смерть, Кеноби каким-то образом появляется здесь. И чувствовалось, что сейчас он ошеломлен. Кеноби явно никогда не задумывался о последствиях своей лжи и интриг. — Ты ведь совсем о нем не подумал, не так ли? — усмехнулся Вейдер. — Ты всегда готов кем-то пожертвовать ради всеобщего блага, Оби-Ван?

— Не я вырезал юнлингов в храме, Вейдер. — Затем скорбь Кеноби растаяла, превратившись в усталую печаль, сопутствовавшую ему в последние месяцы войны. — Если думаешь, что война не оставила следа в моей душе, тогда ты никогда по-настоящему не знал меня.

— От взаимных обвинений толку нет, — сказал Вейдер. — Я должен как-то заполучить Люка, так что, если у тебя есть идеи, предлагай. Если нет, ты бесполезен.

— Я не стану помогать обратить мальчика во Тьму, — ответил Кеноби. — Я подвел тебя, но не собираюсь подводить и его.

— Тогда уходи. Тебе здесь не место.

И, насколько Вейдер мог судить, Кеноби ушел.

***

Рассматривая обломки своего истребителя, Вейдер раздраженно подумал, что Молавар поразительно напоминает Татуин. И то, что, в отличие от тысяч жителей на Татуине, здесь обитали миллионы, не меняло ситуацию к лучшему, тем более что приземлился он вдали от городов и поселений.

Вейдер не доломал от злости обломки истребителя только потому, что крестокрыл Люка разбился рядом. Ему нужно было найти мальчика раньше местных жителей, разумных или не очень.

Арту разразился яростной бранью, едва он приблизился, чтобы помочь Люку выбраться из разбитого корабля. Крестокрыл был в гораздо более приличном состоянии, чем усовершенствованный истребитель Вейдера. И Арту явно приписывал эту заслугу себе, хотя Вейдер знал, что его сын — умелый пилот.

— Ты ранен? — спросил он, склонив голову в шлеме, чтобы оценить выражение лица Люка.

— Со мной все в порядке и, надеюсь, так и останется, — осторожно ответил тот. И после секундного колебания добавил тише:

— Отец.

В груди Вейдера разлилось радостное тепло, которого он не чувствовал уже двадцать три года. С тех пор как Падме сообщила ему о своей беременности.

— Значит, ты решил принять правду, — сказал он. Нельзя было позволить Люку подумать, что он размяк, даже если он отозвал остальные истребители и отправил их обратно на «Палач», чтобы лично разобраться с Люком.

— Да, — вздохнул Люк. Он вылез из кабины и легко спрыгнул на землю, слегка покачнувшись при приземлении.

Вейдер придержал его рукой, затянутой в перчатку, и снова внимательно осмотрел. Люк выглядел усталым и недокормленным, но в остальном целым.

— Хорошо, — ответил Вейдер и, не зная, что еще сказать, повторил: — Хорошо.

— Я знаю, зачем прилетел сюда, но как здесь оказался ты? — с любопытством посмотрел на него Люк.

— Не будь наивным. Я здесь, потому что знал, что ты пойдешь по следу капитана Соло, — его вокодер не передавал раздраженное фырканье из-за стучащих в линзы шлема песчинок. — Ветер усиливается. Нам нужно найти укрытие, пока не началась буря.

— Я вырос на Татуине и знаю, как определить приближение песчаной бури, — ответил Люк.

И без того импульсивный Вейдер готов был взорваться. Конечно, он знал: Фетт предоставил ему эту информацию в самом начале поисков сведений о пилоте, уничтожившем Звезду Смерти. Но то, что Люк так буднично об этом говорил, привело его в ярость. Его ребенок не должен был жить на этом пыльном, кишащем хаттами шаре, где на него охотились тускены, пираты и еще невесть кто.

— Дядя Оуэн и тетя Беру были очень добрыми, — сказал Люк, очевидно, уловив его боль, и, возможно, из чувства самосохранения попытался успокоить его (Вейдер старался не представлять, что его сын действительно беспокоится о нем. Но, как ни старался, все же представил, потому что очень хотел в это верить). — Я не рос в роскоши, но меня любили.

В его голосе звучала тоска, и Вейдер, всегда испытывавший к практически незнакомому сводному брату только черную зависть, — ведь тот получил возможность вырастить его сына (а до этого годами жил с его матерью), — на мгновение ощутил нечто похожее на благодарность. Но лишь на мгновение, потому что его всегда будет злить то, что у него отняли сына и спрятали на самой захолустной планете в галактике.

— Ясно.

— Я думал, что лучше спрятать его там, куда ты никогда не вернешься, — сказал Кеноби. И Вейдер — впервые с тех пор, как стал слышать голос Кеноби, — увидел его. Фигура была прозрачной и светящейся, словно голограмма, а не призрак с того света. Кеноби повернулся к Люку, и тот тепло улыбнулся ему, вновь вызвав ревность Вейдера. — Он ненавидит песок даже больше, чем ты, юный Люк.

— Песок ужасен, — согласился Люк. — Постоянно нужно прочищать фильтры, чтобы испарители не сломались. И двигатель спидера. И бластерную винтовку, — тут выражение лица Люка стало грустным. — И практически все остальное.

— Ты мог выбрать другую планету, — сказал Вейдер, мужественно игнорируя очаровательные рассуждения сына об ужасности песка ради бесконечной злости на Оби-Вана. — Место, где Император никогда бы его не нашел.

— Значит, хоть в этом вопросе наши мнения совпадают? — спросил Кеноби. И продолжил говорить, когда Вейдер ничего не ответил. — Я чувствовал, что лучше отдать его семье.

— Я его семья, Оби-Ван, я его отец! — прогремел Вейдер. — И я должен был принять это решение.

Эмоции Вейдера подняли тучу песка не хуже собирающейся бури. Но песок прошел сквозь призрак Кеноби, что только пуще разозлило Вейдера, поскольку их с Люком осыпало этой дрянью.

В этот раз он целенаправленно использовал Силу, чтобы стряхнуть песок с плаща и доспехов, а затем движением руки и с Люка, пораженного таким ее применением.

— Рядом есть пещера, в которой вы сможете укрыться, — сказал Кеноби. — Следуйте за мной.

Но Люк даже не шелохнулся:

— Надо взять с собой Арту, я не оставлю его.

Вейдер посмотрел на Кеноби, и тот ответил ему раздраженно-веселым взглядом.

— Да-да, конечно, ты должен взять с собой дроида, — ответил Кеноби. Вейдеру показалось, что он пробормотал: «Весь в отца». Но раз уж Люк ничего не ответил, Вейдер решил не обращать внимания на эти слова.

Мальчик был похож на него, но чем больше времени Вейдер проводил рядом с ним, тем больше Люк напоминал ему Падме. Не только маленьким ростом и курносым носом, но и упрямой верой в добро в людях, особенно в нем. И от этой веры перехватывало дыхание, даже с исправным респиратором.

***

Пещера, в которую их привел Кеноби, оказалась небольшой, но в ней хватило места, чтобы укрыться от бури двум людям, даже если один из них был размеров Вейдера, и одному дроиду. Хорошо, что призраку Кеноби не требовалось много пространства, да и держался он от Вейдера как можно дальше.

Арту еще раз отчитал Вейдера за все случаи, когда тот ранил Люка или пытался его убить, и Вейдер смиренно выслушал его, стыдясь того, что сделал со своим сыном. Он не произнес этого вслух, чтобы не доставить Кеноби удовольствие. Но, учитывая, как хорошо тот когда-то знал Вейдера, его молчание говорило само за себя.

Когда Арту выдохся, Вейдер положил руку на его купол:

— Люку повезло, что у него есть такой верный защитник.

Арту согласно пискнул, а Люк с энтузиазмом кивнул:

— Он хороший дроид, хотя у него есть черты характера, которых я раньше никогда не встречал.

— Во время войны он был моим астромехом, — ответил Вейдер.

Люк посмотрел на Арту:

— Ты никогда об этом не говорил! Ты сказал, что принадлежал Оби-Вану.

Арту жалобно пискнул.

— Оби-Ван соврал даже об этом, — рявкнул Вейдер.

— Но я не врал, — сказал Оби-Ван, прижав ладонь к груди, а другой рукой поглаживая подбородок. — Думаю, его так запрограммировала принцесса, чтобы Люк привел его ко мне.

— Арту был свадебным подарком твоей матери мне и надежным товарищем в трудные времена.

— Значит, ты Энакин Скайуокер, — сказал Люк, сделав из его признания неверные выводы.

— Это имя больше ничего для меня не значит, — далеко не так пылко, как раньше, машинально произнес Вейдер.

— Не верю, — ответил Люк. — Ты называешь меня сыном, а Арту — своим дроидом, подарком жены. Если бы прошлая жизнь не имела значения, тебе было бы плевать на нас.

Вейдер так привык к шипению респиратора, что обычно этот звук терялся на общем фоне, но сейчас он, казалось, перекрывал бушующую снаружи бурю.

— Я… — начал он и запнулся. Он столько всего хотел сказать, но знал, что никогда не сможет.

Словно почувствовав его смятение, Люк опять пришел ему на помощь:

— Не знал, что ты был женат. — Он улыбнулся, слабо и печально. — Я спрашивал тетю Беру о моей маме, но она ответила, что ничего не знает. Хотя в тот раз, когда она с тобой познакомилась, ты путешествовал с самой красивой девушкой, какую она когда-либо видела. Тетя Беру считала, что, возможно, это моя мама, но не была уверена.

Вейдер снова потерял дар речи, но на этот раз от знакомого чувства — гнева, вызванного таким издевательством. Он встал и навис над призраком Кеноби. — Ты не рассказал ему о матери? — прорычал он. — Как ты посмел позволить ее имени исчезнуть?

— В этом виноват твой новый учитель, — ответил Кеноби, совершенно не испугавшись неистового гнева Вейдера. — Ты был с ним, когда он стирал все упоминания о ней, какие только мог. Опасно…

— Ты жил на Татуине, — перебил его Вейдер. — Там было достаточно безопасно. — Он покачал головой и принялся расхаживать по маленькому пространству пещеры, чувствуя, как его захлестывает прежняя тревога и подозрительность. — Ты никогда не одобрял наших отношений. И всегда пытался отнять ее у меня.

— Нет, Энакин. Ты можешь обвинить меня во многом, но только не в этом. Я видел, как ты счастлив рядом с ней, но притворялся, что ничего не замечаю, — Кеноби покачал головой и лукаво улыбнулся. — Ты был не так осторожен, как тебе казалось.

Люк встал между ними, прежде чем Вейдер попытался распылить призрак Кеноби. — Значит, ты можешь рассказать мне о ней, — сказал он, осторожно коснувшись руки Вейдера и вновь грустно улыбнувшись.

Вейдер ощутил внимательный взгляд Кеноби — и взял себя в руки под этим знакомо спокойным взглядом, как часто делал во времена падаванства. Он никогда не переставал злиться, но на мгновение позволил злости утихнуть, чтобы ответить сыну.

Вейдер не был красноречив, как Оби-Ван в лучшие годы, и понимал, что словами не воздать ей должного. И все же попытался. — Она была удивительная, — вздохнул он, но звук преобразовался вокодером в статический шум. — Красивая, умная, добрая. Одна из самых смелых людей, каких я только знал.

— Она отстаивала свои убеждения, — добавил Кеноби. — На что осмеливались немногие политики.

— Как Лея, — прошептал Люк. Вейдер, слишком погруженный в свои мысли, не ответил сыну и не заметил, как Кеноби бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

Слишком долго ему было очень больно вспоминать о ней. Воспоминания всегда заканчивались одним и тем же: ее смертью от его рук на плавящейся земле Мустафара. Даже сейчас, зная, что она прожила достаточно долго, чтобы дать их сыну жизнь и имя, Вейдер избегал мыслей о ней. Он так долго подпитывал свой гнев горем, что боялся оказаться раздавленным им, если избавится от гнева.

Что-то из этих мыслей, видимо, просочилось в Силу, потому что в ней теплый, полный Света Люк предлагал ему поддержку.

— Нет, Люк, — сказал он как можно мягче, положив руку ему на плечо. — Это не твое бремя.

— Расскажи мне еще, — попросил Люк, и Вейдер заговорил.

***

Он говорил до хрипоты несколько часов, пока буря не стихла. Арту и даже Кеноби помогали, рассказывая все, что знали о Падме, за что любили ее.

Вдвоем с Люком они быстро расчистили вход в пещеру, а потом Люк, вызывающе вскинув подбородок, сказал:

— Прости, отец, я с тобой не пойду, — и в этом движении, в линии челюсти Вейдер увидел тень молодого себя.

— Нет, да я и не ждал, что ты пойдешь, — ответил Вейдер и взглянул на призрак Кеноби. — Продолжай обучение, и, возможно, через несколько месяцев время…

— Я никогда не перейду на Темную сторону, — Люк был так молод и искренен, что у Вейдера стеснилась грудь от эмоций, не являющихся гневом и болью.

— Пойдем со мной, — похоже, Люк осознал нелепость своей просьбы, потому что быстро добавил: — Или хотя бы перестань служить Императору. Если не ради меня, то ради памяти мамы.

— Ты мудр и храбр, сын, твоя мама очень гордилась бы тобой, — ответил Вейдер, снова сжав его плечо. — Но я не могу. — Если бы только он мог заставить Люка понять. Он взглянул на Кеноби. Нет, сейчас было не время и не место.

— Отец…

— Иди, Люк. Я дам тебе столько времени, сколько смогу. Мой корабль разбился при падении, а буря вызвала помехи связи, так что подчиненные отыщут меня только через несколько часов. И к этому моменту тебя здесь быть не должно.

Люк испытующе смотрел на него, и Вейдер знал, что, учитывая, насколько он силен уже сейчас, однажды Люк станет действительно выдающимся джедаем. Наконец он кивнул:

— Хорошо, отец. Но подумай над моими словами. Тебе больше не нужно служить ему, быть таким. Ты можешь вернуться.

Люк выскочил из пещеры, Арту последовал за ним.

— Даже если бы я захотел покинуть Темную сторону, уже слишком поздно, — вызывающе сказал Вейдер призраку.

— До сегодняшнего дня я так и думал, — ответил Кеноби. — Но ты дал мне много поводов к размышлению. Да и сам должен подумать. — Он погладил бороду и загадочно улыбнулся Вейдеру: — Да пребудет с тобой Сила, Энакин. — И, не дожидаясь ответа, исчез.

На этот раз такое поведение показалось Вейдеру забавным. И, направляясь к месту аварии, он позволил себе слегка улыбнуться под маской.


End file.
